Sonadow or Sonourge
by Blissthehedgehog
Summary: The greatest hero of all time, Sonic the hedgehog is...scared? Hm... wonder why? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The rain was falling at a rapid pace as the blue blur rushed through the forest panting heavily. 'I must run, he'll find me if I don't. Keep going!' the hedgehog though as he sped up as he neared the edge of the forest. Sonic was running from a dark ebony hedgehog with deep streaks of red though his quills, Shadow. Who now, was in a VERY bad mood. "GET BACK HERE, SONIC! FACE ME YOU COWARD!" Sonic kept running as tears feel from his muzzle. The reason he was running from Shadow, was because Sonic told him a secret, one that he told no one other then the dark hedgehog. Sonic began getting light-headed as he kept his speed up. He stopped suddenly as he noticed that there was no other noises except the rain falling to the earth. He turned and saw that he was alone. 'Wha!? Shadow was right behind me!' he though to himself as he looked around the small opening he was in. Sonic began to shake as the forest started to dim and the wind grew more violent. He quickly ran for shelter as thunder roared in the sky.

After speeding his way out of the forest, Sonic came to a small house. There was a light in the window, so someone had to be in there. He tapped on the door and waited for a reply. It took a while, but the door opened to reveal a hedgehog very similar to Sonic, but with emerald green fur, scares on his peach chest, and a black jacket.

"Scourge!? What are you doing in Moubis!?" Sonic shouted in shock.

"Living here, what are you doing at my front door?" he said casually.

"But, what about the Zone Cops!? You're suppose to be in prison!"

"WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING! GEESE, YOU'RE GONNA TURN ME DEF!" Scourge shouted back.

"Sorry . ."

"*sigh* It's fine, come inside and I'll tell you what happened." Scourge said as he gestured Sonic inside.

"Wait! You're gonna let me in!?""Well, if I don't, that would be rude."Sonic stood there in shock. 'He's being so nice to me!? Why!?' he thought to himself.

"Are you gonna come in, or stand there for the night?" Scourge said sarcastically, pulling him inside. Sonic looked around the living room he was in. It was nothing he ever suspected Scourge to have. There was a little love seat in the corner of the room next to three book shelves, and a few chairs around a flat screen TV. The house was nice and neat, something Sonic never thought Scourge would ever get.

"Take a seat Sonic, I'll tell you everything." he said as he sat in one of the chairs next to the TV. 'he's using my name!? And inviting me into his house!? What happened to him!?' Sonic thought as he sat in a chair next to Scourge.

"Well" Scourge started. "It all started when I went to Zone prison. I kept on struggling with the guards, more then any of the other prisoners, and they didn't like it. They took me to a therapist, and surprisingly, it worked. She helped me clear my thoughts and see the world in a better view, plus if I didn't she'd press a big red button that would give me ten watts of pain. But the point is, I'm a good person now, and I'm sorry for hurting you and your friends a while ago. I was just. . . lost. Please, forgive me?"

Sonic just stared at him, he didn't know what to say! He felt bad for Scourge, and at the same time, happy that he was a new hedgehog. He never truely knew Scourge, but for some reason, he felt more comfortable around him.

"Sonic? Do you forgive me?"

"Oh!" Sonic said as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes, I forgive you."

"Really!? Thank you so much!" Scourge said as he gave Sonic an unexpected hug.'Now he's hugging me!? WOW! He must have really changed to be this nice now.' He thought as he hugged back.

"So, are you hungry?"Scourge asked as he let go of the blue hedgehog.

"Um, a little."

"Great!" I have some chili dogs in the fridge. We can have a couple and then go to bed." Scourge said as he grabbed Sonic's arm and headed for the kitchen. They ate their chili dogs and made sleeping arrangements. Scourge slept on the couch while Sonic slept in his bed. Mostly because Scourge wanted Sonic's stay to be more comfortable. They fell asleep with ease as the next day grew near, both of them not knowing what would happen the next afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2 Ouch

_This is just a school assignment I had to do and I thought it was good enough to share._

_Prologue to "There will come Soft Rains"_ _(A futreistic story I had to read for my 8th grade assignment)_

* * *

I watched the TV in pure astonishment as the reporter explained a devastating story.

"A not-so-good morning for California," the reporter began. "The mission to the nuclear bomb's head quarters three weeks ago has failed. Scientists have determined that the bomb will land somewhere in California tomorrow at around 3pm. And, due to fear of radioactive contagion issues, all airports and roads have been shut down. There's not way in, and not way out. I'm Jeff Ackerman saying, good-bye, California."

Thankfully, my children where upstairs playing with the dog, so they didn't have to watch as their mother cried as I held her close to calm her.

"It will be alright, my dear." I said, trying to ease her .

"Nathan, you know this will end badly, we're all gonna die." she said as tears rolled over her face. I knew she was right, even though I had hope for my children's future, I knew that this would be the end. Just then, one of the cleaning mice-bots handed my wife a box of tissues and whirled back to it's chores. After drying her face, she pulled me into a hug and said

"Don't tell the little ones, I'd hate for them to die unhappily." I agreed not to tell them and hugged back.

"I'll go get them," she said. "It's time for supper."

I let her go as I walked into the kitchen. A few hours later, we where all heading to bed when Janette ran into our bed room in panic.

"Daddy! I forgot to do my homework! Mr. Cleff will be so mad!"

"It's alright dear," Alisha said, as she pause the house from finishing her poem. "You get a free day off tomorrow."

"Really?! Why?" Janette replied.

"Because, you and your brother have been so good, you two deserve a little break." she lied as Janette skipped happily back to her room with her brother coming out of the bathroom fallowing her.

The next day, my family and I ate breakfast and watched some of Janette and Al's cartoons. I had no clue what they where talking about, but I acted like I did so they would stop arguing over who would explain. After lunch, we all went outside to play. I mowed the lawn while my wife picked flowers and the kids played with there new, blue ball. It was 2:48 now, so I knew my death would come soon. I gave a prayer for my family before turning back at them one last, and smiled. A large, greenish flash of light burst threw the air behind them, was the last thing I ever saw.


End file.
